Rebirth
by PleaseRemainCalm
Summary: Change is a crucial part of life, and everyone goes through it. In this case though, it's quite literally world changing. Adapting is key, but doing so comes it's own set of problems. How difficult could it be? Pretty difficult, as it turns out. (Not a self insert, OC based.)


I sat in silence in the modern looking foyer of the University, surrounded by about fifteen other people. If you've ever wanted to know what an awkward situation was like, then sit in a University foyer with fifteen other people in silence. I could feel the tension, almost to the point that I was afraid that If I made a noise, merely a squeak, that I'd be chased out of there like a hunted fox.

Don't get me wrong, I like awkward tension as much as the next socially inept person, but am I so wrong to want a bit of talking every now and then? I like talking, as bad at it as I am. I don't know, I just think people could talk a bit more. So crucify me.

Maybe I'm just like that. I'm sure there are other people out there, like me, who think that social interaction is actually a viable choice. For now though, those people are a mystery to me. For now, regrettably, I was stuck with these people.

A boy sat down next to me, around seventeen, and pulled out his phone. He was ruggedly handsome, a bit higher up in the look department than the other people here, me included, though honestly wasn't that already implied? His phone screen lit up, showing a picture of a his smiling face next to an equally beautiful looking girl. I sighed without even really realizing it. Was it bad that I wanted a boyfriend? I mean, I'm all for empowerment but there were times when I just wanted to be able to talk to someone on a personal level, not the same persona I gave everyone. Lily Sterling, your average teenage girl, looking for a boyfriend always. I should've put it on my resumé.

Before I could make another sigh about my unfortunate love-life, a rounded woman pushed her way through the double doors at the other end of the room, and all eyes turned on her. If she'd not been a University lecturer she probably would've felt unnerved. Instead, she cast her eyes over us and called out in a squeaky voice;

"Medicinal Practices?"

Ten out of the fifteen people stood up, saddling handbags on their shoulders and pulling up jeans as they began shuffling towards the woman, who held the door open and led the group through a short corridor and up a flight of dimly lit stairs. I followed after the nameless probably-in-a-relationship boy and tried my best not to stand out too much. We were taken to a small room with a few computers and I took a seat at the back. The boy, (I'd decided to call him boy from now on) sat at the front, slipping off his tan coat. I could see his muscle mass from here. I swallowed hard.

I'm sorry, I'm a normal, functioning human being and seeing someone who is attractive makes me nervous, okay? I couldn't help it. But to be fair this guy looked as if he was created to be a living relative to Adonis. Suddenly I was far below him. He was, as of that point, out of my league.

I heard the plucky woman who had taken us here call out my name and I raised my hand, before being passed a copy of my application to the course. I had written down all my achievements, participation awards and my experience volunteering with the elderly. Everything I had deemed worthy of putting forward.

As I read over my personal statement, I became suddenly aware of just how little I'd done in my life. It was strangely sobering, like I was taking off a pair of sunglasses and seeing the world for what it really was. But another thought hit me soon after, one far more depressing. The world, everything I'd done so far was so...ordinary. It was dull.

My mind drifted as the class went on, and I was only taken from my reverie by the woman calling my name again, this time to take the separate interview portion of the introduction. It seemed my name was called first, and I willingly went with her through to another room.

"Why do you want to study medicine?"

I gave a brief, non-descriptive answer, but she didn't seem happy. She asked me again, with a bit more...I want to say force, but it was more than that. She cared, for some reason. I thought for a moment.

"I want to help people." I said simply.

Clichéd, I know. I'm just a young girl chalk full of potential, and that's why I'm going to save the world after quite a bit of character development and a few awkward moments that, in the end, will actually work in my favour. I'll naturally fall into the leader role and pick up all of the skills in just one training montage. I wish I was like that. The natural hero, the chosen one, the redeemer. No, I wasn't that. I was Lily. I was boring. Just like everyone else, that's what I am. No point pretending otherwise.

I'm not complaining. I like being normal. No, that's a lie. I like fitting in. Normal comes down to what you hold as your natural philosophy. Fit in and you won't stand out. That's my philosophy.

"Okay. I'm willing to offer you an unconditional placement at our school, if you're happy with it." she smiled, sliding a form over and placing the pen on the paper so that the tip was placed on top of the line I was to sign my name on.

My stomach did a back-flipped and face-planted. I was, metaphorically speaking, floored.

"That's it? You only asked me one question." I said, gulping. Her smile never faltered. If I was any sort of right mind I would've thought it sort of eery but at that exact moment she could be a twelve foot bear and I'd probably not really even notice.

"Listen, I can tell you're a lovely young girl. Most people who come in here have all sorts of plans and intentions, all fake. You just want to help. And I think that's great." she said, before eagerly tapping the form.

I genuinely, for the absolute life of me, couldn't think of anything to say. I was being offered a placement, unconditionally. How could I say no?

I hastily signed my initials on the line, as if the chance I'd been provided would disappear if I waited any longer. I grabbed the opportunity with both hands and I was determined to strangle any sort of life out of it. She smiled and took the form back.

"Brilliant. Now just go up to room 202 and get your picture taken for the student ID."

She gave me a smile. I passed out.

* * *

My head felt like I'd gone ten rounds with a brick wall. My memory was… well, it wasn't, in all honesty. I couldn't remember much. Bits and pieces of faded memories were stuck in my head like the burnt remains of a photograph, refusing to tell the whole story. It was like trying to remember a name you know you knew at some point and it's on the tip of your tongue but it just won't come. It was infuriating.

I could feel the prickly, sharpened ends of what was undoubtedly grass on the back of my neck, and the warm rays of the midday sun on my face. I wanted to open my eyes, but something told me I shouldn't. If I opened my eyes this would be real, and I'd have to deal with it. Eventually, after far too long, I opened my eyes. Sure enough I saw the sun, and the grass. What I hadn't prepared for though, was the castle.

That, admittedly, took me off guard.

I gazed, entranced, up at it. Like an ant staring up at a boot. It seemed to go on forever, and it was magnificent in every way. Spires that rose to the heavens, a main body that looked straight out of a fantasy - sci-fi mashup. I think it would be a fair judgement to say that I was terrified. I scrambled away like a mouse, and eventually stopped as my hands hit solid floor. Not grass, but stone this time. I looked around me, and found myself on a path that curved around the side of the castle, towards another set of fantastical buildings.

Now, I know what you're thinking. This is perfect! A new start! Clearly I wanted to be here, because if I didn't I wouldn't be, well, you know, here. No, I didn't want to be there. I was so lost that I couldn't find my own feet. I wanted to go back to where everything was familiar and I was very much back in my depth which, at that point in time, I most certainly wasn't.

I tried to think of where there might be castle, and came to the conclusion that almost every country had them in some form or another. That placed me exactly anywhere. I managed, after a few minutes of trying to get my knees from shaking, to pull myself to my feet. Still gazing up at the tower, I didn't even register the two people walking towards me. Only when they passed me, talking in English, did I realise I should ask a few questions.

It was a boy and a girl. The girl was short, and had short, dark-ish red hair, while the boy, who was far taller, had a shock of blonde hair. The clothes really confused me though. A cape draped from the girl's shoulders and she was wearing a pair of black combat boots. The boy was wearing jeans and a hoody, but there was visible armour over the top of both. I was so lost at that point that I think my brain just began refusing more questions, and gave the clothing a pass for now.

"Excuse me-" I blurted out, and both of them turned to look at me, which put me into an awkward silence.

The girl tilted her head and her silver eyes narrowed slightly. The boy gave me a friendly, albeit curious smile. I must've looked a real mess.

"Yeah?" the girl asked me and I opened my mouth, but the words got caught in my throat.

"I...eh...Where am I?" I choked out and, without another word said, burst into tears.

I collapsed to my knees and began to sob uncontrollably, like a child who'd lost their parents. And technically, I had.

The boy swooped down onto one knee and reached a hand out to try and comfort me, but seemed hesitant to touch me.

"Hey, hey, come on… There's no need to...cry…" he tried awkwardly, but I was too far gone for comforting at this point.

The whole world was spinning. The girl crouched down beside the boy as I looked around with tearful eyes. Everything was blurry and confusing and I felt faint. The girl seemed to notice this because just before I collapsed, I saw her silver eyes widen and both of them reached out to catch me. But by that point my vision had already gone to black.

I know. Ending on a blackout? Really? Well, I feel like I need to mention it because fainting provided me with the last bit of proper rest I'd have in a while. Also it turns out I'm half fainting goat.

Okay, maybe I was being a bit over-dramatic. I was scared, okay?

* * *

 **Okay then, I hope you enjoyed. This isn't a self insert, I just like throwing people into the RWBY verse because it gives me a bit more creative freedom than writing with the actual characters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
